1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile station in a mobile communications system, and more particularly to a method of determining the present electric field state of a mobile station in a mobile communications system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile stations in conventional mobile communications systems measure the strength of a received electric field (RSSI (Received Signal Strength Indicator), Ec/No, SIR, etc.) of a downlink from a base station to a mobile station, and determine the state of the electric field based on the magnitude of the measured strength of the received electric field, so that the user can know the present electric field state.
The above process of determining an electric field state at a mobile station in the conventional mobile communications systems takes into account only the electric field state of a downlink. For this reason, the determined electric field state may not be in conformity with an actual electric field state. Stated otherwise, if the electric field state of a downlink is judged as good, then the conventional process declares an acceptable electric field state even though the electric field state of an uplink is poor. Consequently, a link may fail to be established when the user wants to make a call actually through the mobile station, or a link that has been established may be disconnected during a call.
Therefore, the conventional process of determining an electric field state has been problematic in that since it determines an electric field state by taking into account only the electric field state of a downlink, the determined electric field state may not be the same as an actual electric field state.